Espérance
by xBaskerville
Summary: Malgré la douleur, le désespoir et l'heureux événement qu'elle vient d'apprendre, Iku attendra le réveil de son prince. [Fanfiction en drabble]
1. Annonce (1)

Voici une fanfiction en drabble (du moins, naviguant entre 100 et 200 mots maximum), des petites scénettes qui se suivent.  
J'avais beaucoup d'idée, sans pouvoir écrire des chapitres longs et complets, d'où l'idée de faire ces petites vignettes.

Cette histoire est finie, j'en enverrai une par jour, voire même plusieurs. Tout dépend de mon temps libre et de ma connexion.

L'histoire prend place au début de l'épisode 12 ! Si Dojo ne souffrait pas d'agnosie, mais était dans le coma et s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre lui et Iku.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Annonce (1)**

* * *

A la mine déconfite du médecin, ils ont préféré faire asseoir Kasahara, gardant une main sur son épaule frêle, encore toute tremblante des derniers événements.

_ Comment va-t-il ?  
_ Ses brûlures ne sont pas graves, sa blessure par balle non plus. Physiquement, il récupérera.  
_ Physiquement ? ose-t-elle  
_ Le coût qu'il a reçu à la tête ne présage rien de bon. Perte de mémoire totale ou partielle, pour le restant de ses jours ou le temps qu'il se remette, un type d'agnosie… Nous ne serons que cela lorsqu'il sortira du coma…

Le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds.

* * *

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Aveux

Voici la suite !  
Toujours en espérant que ce type de fanfiction vous plaise !

* * *

 **Aveux**

* * *

_ Après nos examens pour passer en agent de troisième classe, il m'a aidé. Pour le remercier, je lui ai offert des huiles essentielles de camomille. A par son écusson, il n'en n'avait jamais vu. Quand il a senti, il m'a avoué vouloir voir des fleurs. J'en ai vu, à Ibaraki. Un petit champ. Je l'y ai conduit. Il était émerveillé, un enfant… Je lui ai promis de l'emmener dans ce salon de thé à Tachikawa mais… Shibasaki… Ce que je veux vraiment, c'est qu'il me dise que ce n'était pas coucherie d'un soir… Qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime…

Asako la serra un peu plus contre elle. Elle ne pouvait faire que cela.

* * *

 **Le prochain arrive tout de suite pas sa petitesse !**


	3. Découverte

La suite donc ! (oui oui, du rapide !)

* * *

 **Découverte**

* * *

Iku faisait partie de celles qui pensent que ça n'arrive jamais la première fois.

Alors, lorsqu'elle voit le résultat, une boule noue son estomac et une pierre se bloque dans sa gorge.

Elle retourne à l'infirmerie, va en pharmacie, prend plusieurs sachets de différents tests.

Mais le résultat est identique pour chaque : elle est enceinte.


	4. Annonce (2)

Voili voilou. C'est court, pour ne pas changer ! ^^

Vous en aurez 3 aujourd'hui, c'est mon dernier jour de vacances. Donc un petit 'cadeau' pour celles et ceux qui sont dans mon cas. La publication ne sera pas changer. Cette fanfiction est déjà terminée sur mon ordinateur ! Et même si elle sera en statu 'complète', si j'ai des moments de vie, je les rajouterai.

* * *

 **Annonce (2)**

* * *

Elle peut cacher sa grossesse. Au moins les cinq premiers mois, car il lui sera assez facile de camoufler son ventre... Mais après, que fera-t-elle ?

Elle n'a pas le choix, elle doit l'annoncer et demander un congé maternité ou un emploi du temps aménagé. Hors de question qu'elle avorte ou mette sa carrière de côté.

Elle a refusé de donner le nom du père dès que tout le monde a su qu'il était du GIB. Hiroké a voulu la virer à l'amiable.

Inamine et Genda ont fait le tampon et ont trouvé un arrangement : eux savaient. La moindre des choses était de l'aider dans cette épreuve sans précédent.


	5. Visites

La seconde pour aujourd'hui !

* * *

 **Visites**

* * *

Creux dans son emploi du temps, pauses, fin de son travail, elle file aux bains avant de partir à l'hôpital. Chaque jour, elle va le voir. Elle lui parle, des collègues, des interventions du GIB, du temps. Elle lui fait la lecture aussi.

Et puis, au début de son troisième mois, comme si la seule phrase allait tout arranger, elle lui dit :

_ Je suis enceinte, Lieutenant Dojo. Vous allez être papa...

Seul l'électrocardiogramme lui répondit.

* * *

On se voit tout de suite pour la troisième vignette !


	6. Décision

Et je vous dis à demain pour la suite ! Avec une possibilité d'avoir une autre vignette ce soir. Tout dépendra de ma connexion en rentrant !

* * *

 **Décision**

* * *

Pour circonstances exceptionnelles, Iku avait sa propre chambre.

Ne parvenant pas à la laisser seule, Shibasaki passait la réveiller chaque matin et restait jusqu'à ce que son ancienne camarade de chambrée s'endorme. Même si la brunette partait à la moindre de ses pauses, l'informatrice s'assurait de lui consacrer un maximum de temps.

_ Tu lui as dit ?  
_ Hum…  
_ Comment- l'a-t-il pris ?  
_ Aucune réaction…

Le lendemain, Asako prit une décision radicale.


	7. Photos

Et une de plus !  
J'veux pas r'prendre les cours .

* * *

 **Photos**

* * *

Depuis près de trois semaines, tous les matins, Iku se plaçaient sur deux croix blanche judicieusement placé sur son parquet. Lentement, elle levait le bas de son t-shirt, jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine. Le flash illuminait alors la chambre.

_ J'arrêterai quand il se réveillera ! chantonnait la bibliothécaire aux cheveux noirs

Au début de son cinquième mois, Kasahara a pris un petit moment pour regarder chaque photographie prise depuis. Observé à la suite, elle se rendit compte que son corps changé de jour en jour, bien plus qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer.

_ Le lieutenant Dojo sera peut-être heureux de voir comment a grandit l'enfant que tu portes. Ce n'est pas grand-chose… mais c'est le seul moyen dont nous disposions. Prise à la même place… il verra l'évolution de ton petit ventre !


	8. Annonce (3)

Bah oui, bah oui : la suite !

* * *

 **Annonce (3)**

* * *

Impossible de cacher correctement son ventre dès le début du sixième mois.

C'est avec l'innocence qui la caractérisait tant, qu'elle se demanda pourquoi Moburo pleurait dès qu'il l'apercevait, bien qu'il se montre toujours avenant et tendre envers elle. Komaki et Shibasaki, toujours au courant de tout, ne lui en touchèrent pas un mot.

Devenir mère ne dérangeait pas Iku. Même si elle était plus ou moins célibataire.

Non, le vrai problème, fut de l'annoncer aux parents du père de son enfant. Alors qu'elle gardait sa grossesse au secret depuis le début.

A sa grande surprise, sa 'belle-mère' s'en était doutée, un peu à cause de sa profession. Et l'annonce passa telle une lettre à la poste, dans une joie plus sereine.


	9. Annonce (4)

Si on l'annonce aux beaux parents, il est clair qu'il faut aussi le faire pour ses propres parents, non ?

* * *

 **Annonce (4)**

* * *

Ses propres parents, n'ayant ni le courage de les appeler, ni de les faire venir, elle les averti tout simplement par une carte. Contenant quelques idéogrammes, sans expliquer ni formule de politesse.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Simple et directe parce que la militaire savait ce qui se produirait ensuite sa mère la forcerait à rentrer, que son mari soit contre cette décision ou non. Elle l'éloignerait de son lieutenant, l'obligerait surement à ne plus le revoir. Il en était hors de question.

Dans le pire des cas, il y aura un combat entre grands-mères.

Allez savoir comment, Iku eut raison sur ce point pour les deux mères, hors de question que leur petit fils soit trop loin de l'une ou de chez l'autre.

* * *

Demain, il y aura du Tezuka ! ^^


	10. Apprendre

Comme promis hier, voilà une petite partie avec Tezuka !

* * *

 **Apprendre**

* * *

Tezuka s'était montré distant depuis qu'il avait su.  
Oh, quand il entendait des racontars sur le compte de sa collègue, il n'était pas rare que son poing rencontre une joue ou un estomac. Avec le temps, il avait appris à vraiment apprécier Iku, ainsi qu'à vouloir protéger l'idiote qu'elle était (à son sens et pour la remercier de le défendre défendre de son frère aussi. Chut, c'est un secret !).

C'est que l'évolution de la relation entre son supérieur et Kasahara le laissait vraiment coi. Les derniers événements lui avaient en plus donné un goût amer...

Tezuka ne serait pas contre cette grossesse inopinée.

Juste que... c'était _trop_ étrange.  
 **Surtout** à partir du moment où le ventre gonfla peu à peu de jour en jour.

Le corps d'une femme, d'un point de vue d'un homme tel que lui… c'est beaucoup trop étrange.

(Apprenant sa 'faiblesse', Shibasaki se moqua gentiment de lui).


	11. Coups

Comme il faut bien avancer des l'histoires, faut aussi avancer de le temps !  
J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant !

* * *

 **Coups**

* * *

Lorsque son bébé a commencé à bouger dans son ventre, elle a pleuré. Joie et tristesse mélangée. Elle remplissait quelques papiers dans la salle de réunion. Ses larmes, muée par ses fichues hormones, ont alarmé tout le monde.

Ses collègues, dans une sollicitude attendrissante en plus de son accord, ont chacun leur tour cajolé son estomac gonflé.

_ Sois gentille avec ta maman ! ont ils tous dit

Tezuka eut sa première approche, malgré le rouge sur ses joues. C'est aussi le seul qui ressentit un coup (il retira sa main, gêné au possible).

_ Le lieutenant appréciera peut-être… suggéra-t-il en regardant autre part

Et le soir même, à l'hôpital, Iku suivit le conseil. Au petit coup de pied ressentit, elle déposa la main large de son supérieur sur son ventre.

Ce fut le soir où Atsushi n'eut plus l'utilité d'une aide respiratoire.

* * *

Au fait ! Même si l'histoire est finie, je vous laisse deviner : ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?


	12. Réconfort

Promis, je n'ai pas oublié ! Juste eu plus de boulot que prévu pour aujourd'hui !  
Donc pour me faire pardonner de ce retard, voilà 3 petites vignettes !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Réconfort**

* * *

Iku désespérait de ne pas voir son supérieur se réveiller.  
Pour elle, plus il passait de temps dans le coma, moins il n'avait de chance de s'en sortir. Bien sûr, l'agent féminin du GIB savait que c'était faux… mais les hormones n'aidaient pas à ce sortir ses idées.

_ Votre présence lui fait du bien.

Voyant bien sa surprise, l'infirmière s'expliqua :

_ Ses constantes sont meilleures lorsque vous êtes présente. Je pense que vous l'aider à aller mieux. Je suis certaine qu'il se bat toujours plus pour se réveiller lorsque vous êtes présente.

Iku eut un sourire triste mais rassuré.


	13. Maman

Et un petit saut dans le temps ! ;)

* * *

 **Maman**

* * *

Son petit bout de chou avait décidé de ce pointer au beau milieu de la nuit, deux semaines en avance. Ayant mis trop de temps à trouver son portable et à appeler Shibasaki, les ambulanciers sont arrivés un peu en retard.

Ils n'ont pas pu la transporter à la maternité, ni à l'infirmerie de la base. Le bébé est né dans sa chambre. Sa meilleure amie à ses côtés, ses collèges et autres membre du GIB dans le couloir (la présence des membres masculins fut tolérée à titre exceptionnel).

Iku a hurlé, insulté et broyé quelques doigts.

S'en est suivit alors un silence légèrement angoissant, vite déchirer par des pleurs de nouveau né.

C'est seulement à ce moment, qu'Iku Kasahara a su qu'elle était mère.


	14. Visites (2)

Et la dernière pour aujourd'hui !

A demain pour de nouvelles aventures !

* * *

 **Visites (2)**

* * *

Après de nombreuses négociations et quelques apparitions de bras musclés, il fut décidé qu'Iku resterait à l'infirmerie, entouré du personnel de la bibliothèque et du GIB.

La pièce était vite devenue un lieu de passage obligé, où des camomilles s'entassaient avec une multitude de cadeaux. Et tout le monde s'extasiait sur le petit portrait craché d'Atsushi.

L'équipe Dojo se réunissait au complet chaque soir, pour admirer le petit bébé devenu une véritable mascotte en quelques heures.

_ Le premier enfant né sur la base ! criait Genda, Son futur sera d'une grande carrière, je vous le dit !

_ Et il s'appelle comment ce petit ange ?

_ Kagaho (1).

* * *

(1) J'ai piqué le prénom à un personnage dans _Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas_ , Kagaho du Bénou. Je l'adore ! w


	15. Visites (3)

Voilà ! Hop ! C'est la quinzième : on arrive à la moitié !  
J'en déposerai 3 aussi aujourd'hui !

* * *

 **Visites (3)**

Autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie et la base après une semaine et trois jours, Iku ne se fit pas prier pour prendre immédiatement le chemin de l'hôpital. Accompagné de tout le monde, cela va s'en dire.

Elle retrouva Dojo, dans la même position qu'elle l'avait laissé la veille de son accouchement, toujours endormit. Retenant brièvement ses larmes, elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Son bébé s'agita un peu dans ses bras.

_ Chut mon trésor… C'est papa qui est là… Tu veux aller sur papa ?

Une fois le nourrisson déposé sur son torse, Dojo reprit un peu de couleur.


	16. Apprendre (2)

Une de plus !  
Avec encore du Tezuka ! (Je l'aime bien dans ce côté 'coincé' (; )

* * *

 **Apprendre (2)**

Le corps d'une femme est surprenant. Tezuka ne peut que le constater.

Voir Iku avec un gros ventre était quelque chose. Se rendre compte que sa poitrine avait tout aussi enflée était une autre chose (puisqu'il fut habitué à la voir dans un bonnet A depuis qu'il la connait…).

Le plus 'choquant' ? La voir donner le sein au fils de son supérieur.

C'était trop… beaucoup trop étrange pour lui.

_ Il te mord là !  
_ Je t'assure que non...  
_ Mais... il te mange la poitrine !

Iku eut un sourire chaleureux (et amusé).

_ Il ne me fait pas mal. C'est promis !


	17. Gardes

Ey une toute dernière pour la route !  
A demain !

* * *

 **Gardes**

* * *

A la fin de son congé maternité, il a fallut trouver une nourrice. Sans cela, impossible pour Kasahara de reprendre son travail.

Genda lança alors l'idée saugrenue d'ouvrir une crèche pour les enfants du corps des bibliothèques et des bibliothèques. Quelques uns trouvèrent cela absurde, mais l'idée plu au consultant Inamine. Une crèche ouvrit ses portes au sein de la bibliothèque (soulageant quelques autres jeunes parents).

Néanmoins, les horaires ne correspondant pas tout le temps à celle d'Iku, la nécessité de trouver une nourrice était indispensable. Ses collègues endossèrent le rôle les uns après les autres. Surtout Shibasaki.

Contre toute attente, Tezuka lui rendit un fier service. (Même s'il paraissait à chaque fois constipé.)


	18. Attendre

Pardon, pardon !  
Je n'avais pas de connexion jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi.

J'en dépose encore 3 pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **Attendre**

* * *

L'état d'Atsushi Dojo ne s'améliorait pas. Il ne régressait pas non plus.

Mais Kasahara avait de plus en plus de mal à le voir dans cet état.

Elle le suppliait, pleurait beaucoup, mais rien ne s'arrangeait.

Pas même lorsque leur fils souffla avec l'aide du GIB sa première bougie. Ni lorsqu'il eut deux ans.

C'en était une crève cœur pour tout le monde.


	19. Ce jour-là

Voilà la suite, on quitte l'angoisse ! ^-^

* * *

 **Ce jour-là**

* * *

Ce jour-là, il tombait des cordes.  
Ce jour-là, elle avait entrainement, Highport.  
Ce jour-là, comme d'habitude depuis la fin de son congé, elle était première.

Ce jour-là, lors de son avant dernier tour, Kasahara fut interpellée par Komaki. Le militaire souriait, sereinement.

_ Lieutenant, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le sourire du gradé voulait tout dire, elle supposa, espéra, attendant la phrase.

_ Tu peux partir maintenant. Il s'est réveillé.

Ce jour-là, Iku n'a jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie.


	20. Etreinte

Vous l'attendiez ? La voilà !  
Gros bisous et à demain !

* * *

 **Etreinte**

* * *

Iku est allée à l'hôpital aux pas de courses, faisant confiance à son équipe pour qu'elle prenne soin de Kagaho. Elle a couru sous la pluie, comme si ça vie en dépendant, sans s'être changée. La jeune femme avait attendu trop longtemps pour prendre son temps.

Elle a couru jusqu'à la fameuse porte qu'elle a fait glisser à la volée.

Il était bien là, l'air agar, prêt à s'endormir. Son visage s'éclaira néanmoins dès qu'il l'aperçu.

_ Kasahara… murmura-t-il d'une voix évidée

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps :

_ Ne me faites plus jamais ça… Plus jamais !


	21. Le bon moment

Pardon ! Pardon ! Je suis en retard. D'un jour. Pardon !  
Mais comprenez, j'étais trop contente ! J'ai reçu ma commande du premier tome de Library Wars (le roman) et je susi allée voir Deadpool avec ma meilleure amie (qui est SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER !) Enfin, voilà. Désolée du retard

* * *

 **Le bon moment**

* * *

Le corps n'ayant pas bougé depuis presque trois ans, des séances de rééducations lourdes et nombreuses furent obligatoires. Iku l'assistait toujours. Outre les encouragements, ils parlaient peu. Épuisé par les efforts fournis, il s'endormait rapidement.

Elle ne lui parla pas de Kagaho. Préférant attendre encore un peu. Même si l'enfant crevait d'envie de voir son papa réveillé.  
Toutefois, la militaire savait, en quelque sorte, que Dojo n'appréciait pas vraiment que ses proches le voient si faible. Alors Iku attendait. Encore un peu, juste le bon moment.

Histoire qu'il ne fasse pas comme la dernière fois : qu'il s'endorme alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à parler !


	22. Papa (1)

**Pour me faire pardonner, je vais en publier un peu plus qu'habituellement ! ^^**

* * *

 **Papa (1)**

* * *

_ Mon lieutenant… je dois vous parler. Je ne peux plus attendre.

Dojo l'observa, une lueur presque effrayée dans le fond de ses prunelles.

_ De ?  
_ Vous vous souvenez de cette nuit, à Ibaraki ?

Évoquer ce moment les firent rougir tous deux.

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir brus-  
_ Non lieutenant Dojo ! Si je vous en voulais, si je ne vous aimez pas jamais je ne serai là !  
_ Tu-  
_ Oui, je vous aime. C'est l'un des sujets sur lesquels je dois _aussi_ vous parler. Enfin, c'est fait mais, je devrais quand même vous en parler. Sauf que ce n'est pas le moment ! Je dois vous parlez d'autre chose, même si ça a un lien avec le fait que je vous aime à en mourir ! (elle reprit sa respiration, pour poursuivre) Cette nuit je- vous- nous n'avons pas pris nos précautions.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Iku déballa tout d'un souffle :

_ Je suis tombée enceinte ! Vous êtes papa d'un petit garçon, Kagaho ! Il m'attend dans le hall et veut vous rencontrer...


	23. Papa (2)

**Papa (2)**

* * *

Shibasaki n'ayant pas pu se libérer plus tôt, seuls Tezuka et Komaki étaient venus, pour encourager leur collègue et surtout, garder un œil sur la bombe que pouvait être le petit Kagaho, haut comme trois pommes, et déjà dans sa période où il répondait ' _non_ ' à tout. Absolument **tout**.

_ Bois ton verre d'eau.  
_ Non !  
_ Je vais refaire ton lacet.  
_ Non !  
_ Pose ce magazine, ce n'est pas de ton âge !  
_ Non !  
_ Assis-toi.  
_ Non !  
_ Tu as faim ?  
_ Non !  
_ Tu veux un bonbon ?  
_ Ou-… Non !  
_ Et voir ton papa ?

Gros silence.

Et pour l'empêcher de reparler, Tezuka pointa le fond couloir.


	24. Papa (3)

On attendait la rencontre père/fils ? J'espère que cette petite vignette sera à votre goût, parce qu'en toute honnêteté, je ne savais pas comment la faire... De même pour la vignette qui va suivre...

* * *

 **Papa (3)**

* * *

Iku stoppa le fauteuil (Dojo ne parvenant pas encore à rester longtemps debout).

_ En face de vous...

Atsushi cru voir une photo de lui-même, bien plus jeune. S'en était troublant. Mais une certaine fierté orgueilleuse grimpa en lui.

L'enfant hésita un moment, avant de venir trottiner vers eux. Il s'arrêta régulièrement, pas très sûr de la conduite à suivre. Pour finalement se jeter sur les jambes de son père.

_ Papa !

Oui. C'est ça... la fierté orgueilleuse d'être devenu un parent.


	25. Aveux (2)

Une ch'tite déclaration ?  
Et je vous dis à demain ! ^^

* * *

 **Aveux (2)**

* * *

Kagaho s'est installé sur les genoux de son père. Interdiction de l'en faire bouger !  
Il s'endormit sur son papa et ce fut le signal du départ pour Komaki et Tezuka.

_ Vous m'en voulez ? murmura-t-elle de retour dans la chambre  
_ Il n'est plus utile de se vouvoyer tu sais…

Il souleva l'enfant et s'assit sur le lit. Kagaho grogna dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

_ Assis-toi Kas- Iku. (Installée à ses côtés, il reprit) Je ne peux t'en vouloir. C'est toi qui doit m'en vouloir, de t'avoir laissé seule et j'imagine que tu as du en baver. Et de mon point de vu j'ai… je t'ai forcé en quelque sorte.  
_ Je le voulais aussi ! Même si je n'imaginais pas ma première fois ainsi…

Atsushi caressa sa joue tout en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser avec délicatesse.

_ Même si j'ai eu du mal à te le montrer, je t'aime Iku.


	26. Photo (2)

Bouh !

Et une nouvelle semaine de -e-e (je vous laisse deviner le mot) qui commence *soupire*. Cette petite fanfiction devrait se finir dans pas longtemps ! (comptant celui-ci, il ne reste que 6 vignettes. Je retravaille actuellement la dernière pour la rendre plus longue, plus comme un OS ! On verra s'y j'y arrive !)  
Et j'ai mon planning d'examens. Je vais littéralement mourir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Photos (2)**

* * *

Quelques jours avant sa sortie, Shibasaki s'était introduit dans sa chambre, juste après le départ d'Iku. (Dojo ne voulut pas savoir comme elle s'était débrouillée avec les infirmières pour outrepasser les heures de visites.)

L'informatrice lui apportait tout sourire un ordinateur portable et une clef USB.

_ Tout ce que vous trouverez a été développé. Mais, cela rendait mieux en vidéo et plus facile à transporter. A bientôt !

Atsushi d'abord surprit, alluma et installa le tout. Elle visionna la dite vidéo, contenant une suite de photos. Chacune représentant Iku, jour après jour, pendant sa grossesse. Les premiers jours de Kagaho, la première tétée… Une photo de son fils dans les bras de tout le monde, les premiers pas filmés de son enfant, ses premiers mots maladroit, son premier anniversaire...

Le lieutenant eut un sourire. Triste ou joyeux, nul ne pourrait dire. En quelques heures, il visionnait trois ans d'absence, comme s'il y était.


	27. Gui

Et la petite suite ! Demain je ne risque de ne pas pouvoir poster, donc je prends mes précautions !

* * *

 **Gui**

* * *

Dojo sortit entre Noël et Nouvel An. Il pouvait reprendre son poste s'il se ménageait.

Il s'était indigné pour la fête de son retour en pleine heure de travail. Il avait grogné lorsqu'un malotru jeta dans ses bras sa princesse, rouge pivoine et dû lever la tête suivant les gestes insistants de ses camarades.

Du gui pendouillait juste au-dessus d'eux. Place stratégique.

Il a soupiré. Pas professionnel tout ça ! Néanmoins, Atsushi s'est laissé prendre au jeu. Iku n'a opposé aucune résistance. Parmi les applaudissements, les sifflements admirateurs et les cris, il l'a embrassé.

_ Beurk ! fut la réaction de leur fils


	28. Places

Mille est une excuses ! Mes examens ont été plus perfides que je ne le pensais. Alors voici la suite, jusqu'à la fin !

* * *

 **Places**

_ Je veux dormir à côté de maman !

_ Mais… Papa aussi veut dormir à côté de moi.

_ Je veux dormir à côté de papa aussi !

Gros dilemme, comme chaque soir depuis leur emménagement dans cette nouvelle petite maison pavillonnaire (2) voisinant la base, Kagaho souhaite dormir entre ses deux parents, leur refusant un petit câlin rêveur pour une nuit.

_ Même si c'est pour cette nuit ?

_ Je veux pas dormir sans mes doudous…

Le lieutenant s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'enfant et le serra contre lui.

_ Demain, je dormirai à côté de maman et tu dormiras à côté de moi. Si tu fais un cauchemar, tu me réveilles et je réveille à mon tour maman. On fera un roulement tous les jours. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on ne dort pas à la même place, que nous ne serons plus là. C'est une promesse petite étincelle (3) !

* * *

(1) Au Japon, les enfants dorment jusqu'à un certain âge avec leurs parents. Ils ont leur chambre avec une armoire, un bureau, une table basse, mais pas de lit. On appelle cela le 'syndrome œdipien japonais'. Tout dépend des familles qui perpétuent cette tradition, mais l'enfant ne dort pas seul jusqu'à un certain âge (pouvant aller jusqu'à 12/15 ans dans certains cas).

(2) Toujours au Japon, il revient moins cher à une famille qui s'installe de faire construire une maison dans un pavillon ou en campagne pour y habituer, que d'en louer une, ou d'aller vivre dans un appartement. Cela varie aussi en fonction des régions et des zones.

(3) 'Kagaho' n'a pas de traduction propre puisque le mot n'existe pas. Cependant, si on se réfère aux idéogrammes dans _Saint Seiya_ , ainsi qu'au surplis qu'il porte, 'Kagaho' pourrait se traduire par 'étincelle', 'flamme'.


	29. Cauchemars

**Cauchemars**

* * *

Quelques matins, lorsqu'elle est en retard, Iku a peur.

Si elle sait qu'Atsushi est un gros dormeur comparable à une marmotte, dans sa précipitation matinale, elle oublie ce léger détail. C'en devient la panique totale, au point d'appeler les pompiers avant d'aller secouer son cher et tendre.

Ce coma est son cauchemar. Elle l'a vécu une fois. Parfois, elle a l'horrible impression que c'est toujours le cas. Les mots, les étreintes et les promesses ne la soulagent pas tout le temps.

Jusqu'à ce que Dojo lui essuie ses larmes. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas à tous les coups.


	30. Réveils

**Réveils**

Kagaho dort souvent chez ses oncles et ses tantes, ses grands parents, voire même, son 'grand-papy-commandant-Inanime'. Lorsqu'il est en escapade autorisée, réglementée et hautement sécurisée, ses parents se retrouvent ensemble, dans une intimité chaude et sereine.

Iku et Atsushi forment un couple incomparable aux autres, n'ayant rien fait dans les règles de l'art. Seuls, ils apprennent à se connaître, sans mot, sans geste, juste par le regard. Seuls, c'est aussi le moment de faire certaines choses que l'on ne peut faire avec un enfant près d'eux.

Ils adorent, se réveiller en cuillère, elle dos contre son torse, alors qu'il l'entoure de ses bras chauds et protecteurs.

Le « peau contre peau » est un élément essentiel pour le lien parents/enfants. Il est incontournable pour les couples qui ne font rien comme les autres.


	31. Compagnie

**Compagnie**

Atsushi voulait un cadeau spécial pour le sixième anniversaire de son fils. Après discussion avec sa compagne, ils prirent la décision de lui acheter un chien, que l'enfant choisirait.

Cependant, une fois à l'animalerie, au rayon pour chien, Kagaho leur faussa compagnie.

Le petit garçon venait de se prendre d'affection pour un chaton.


	32. Demande (fin)

Il fallait bien qu'un jour où l'autre, cette histoire prenne fin.  
Je souhaitais qu'elle dépasse les 500 mots, qu'elle ait une bonne taille. Mais... Pas que je n'arrive pas à écrire la suite. Pour moi, cette dernière vignette est parfaite telle quelle.

Bien sûr, si j'ai d'autres idées, d'autres viendront s'ajouter. Mais, voilà, cette histoire est finie. Merci pour l'avoir suivit !

* * *

 **Demande (fin)**

Kagaho souffle ses sept ans le mois prochain. Iku passe au grade de lieutenant de première classe dans quelques jours et Atsushi recevra lui aussi, la promotion de lieutenant de troisième classe.

Le cauchemar d'Ibaraki est loin derrière eux. L'absence de Dojo pèse encore un peu, mais le lieutenant veut remédier à cela. Il forme un couple soudé, une famille heureuse. Il manque juste une chose, rien qu'une.

Devant-elle, il s'agenouille, dans son grand uniforme qu'elle aime tant et devant tout le monde, membres de la bibliothèque ou simples visiteurs. Elle est rouge et se tortille alors qu'il lui attrape les mains.

_ Iku Kasahara. Je ne suis pas parfait, je t'ai laissée alors que tu avais le plus besoin de moi. Tu es resté près de moi. Je t'entendais tu sais ? J'ignorais ce que tu me racontais, mais je m'accrochais à ta voix, je me battais dans la prison qu'était devenu mon corps. Je te sentais près de moi. Je sentais ta main accrochée à la mienne. J'ai senti le corps de notre fils que tu allongeais sur moi. J'ai mis du temps. A me réveiller. A accepter le statu de prince que tu m'as donnée. A fonder une famille. A être moi-même. Mais je suis un homme Iku. Je veux plus que cela. Alors, si tu es capable d'aimer un rustre tel que moi, accepterais-tu de vivre à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Si tu as fait de moi un prince, accepterais-tu de faire de moi un roi en acceptant que je te prenne pour reine et épouse ?

La réponse tarde, la jeune fille pleure, joie et surprise.  
Autour d'eux, tout n'est qu'applaudissement et sifflement.

Elle tombe dans ses bras, le serre fort contre elle.

Vous vous doutez bien. Elle lui a répondu _oui_.

* * *

Champagne pour moi. Même si ce n'est qu'une série de mini-drabble, c'est la première fois que je porte à bout une fanfiction.  
J'ai une autre idée en tête. Et elle s'écrit bien !

Alors je vous dis à très bientôt !

Nel'


End file.
